


For you, Anything

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Levi, M/M, bottom!Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is a fluid thing. Tonight it's Erwin's turn to forget everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, Anything

Their relationship is a fluid thing, moving them between roles and adapting to their needs. The one constant is the support and love between the two. Not that they call it that. Love is meant for times of peace, times of happiness, not this messy and awful world they inhabit.

 

Yet here they are, each other's lifelines, often literally. They play the parts the other needs. Sometimes Erwin is Master and other times Levi is Daddy; the versatility allows them both to relieve stress and keep from breaking. They can read each other so well, their behavior adapting to give their partner the stability and safety they crave.

 

Tonight it's Erwin's job to forget, and Levi's job to make him forget. Erwin had been fighting for funding, and Levi could see how worn down he was. So he assumed his part, letting a hint of iron enter his tone when he spoke to Erwin.

 

"You need your rest. Those can wait until tomorrow. Go to your room and wait for me. In position."

 

Erwin wanted to complain, to remind Levi that as Commander certain sacrifices had to be made. But he knew that to disobey now would be a terrible mistake. When Levi stepped into the role, Erwin knew he would brook no argument against him. Doubt, hesitance, whining, they all ended with a disciplining session and sometimes even punishment if his transgressions were severe enough.

 

"Erwin if you don't stop writing I will spank you here in your office. Now get up and wait for me in your room, we don't want to spoil your image with the other soldiers."

 

With a heavy sigh, Erwin obeyed. Eyes downcast in deference, he made his way out of his office and towards his private rooms. Once inside, he locked the door behind him, knowing Levi would bring his own keys, and slowly stripped off the many layers he wore. First went his jeweled tie, placed carefully atop his bureau, his symbolic way of showing acceptance for his submissive role. Next, his boots and jacket were left near the door placed neatly and out of the way. Lastly went his clothes and along with them his last vestiges of Commander Smith.

 

Now he was simply Erwin, and all Erwin wanted was to please his Daddy. Erwin already knew that Levi would be expecting him, kneeling alongside his boots, head down and hands behind his back. But Erwin also wanted to show he was sorry for his behavior in the office, so he chose to clean himself thoroughly before waiting for Daddy.

 

He showered, meticulously scrubbing at every inch of skin until he was sure it would be up to Levi’s standards. He took a moment to brush his teeth, then combed his hair back into place. Once he deemed himself presentable, he made his way back to sit alongside the door, knees creaking uncomfortably against the wooden floor.

He didn’t know how long Levi would keep him waiting, usually it was only a few minutes, but sometimes his Daddy wanted him to have a small lesson in patience and left him waiting for much longer. Tonight it seemed as though Erwin’s lessons would begin rather quickly, judging by the light footsteps he could hear approaching his room. He kept his head down, even when he heard the jingle of keys and the soft scraping as the door opened next to him.

 

He didn’t dare to look up, not even when a pair of boots entered his field of vision. He hoped that Levi would appreciate the extra effort he had put into his appearance, but without seeing his face, Erwin was left wondering.

 

“Baby boy, did you clean yourself just for me?”

 

There it was. Just a few words and Erwin could feel himself sinking even further into this headspace, where only Levi mattered. A quiet voice, one that was rarely heard outside of this room replied,

 

“Yes Daddy, I decided to make myself more presentable for you. I know I disobeyed your orders to wait in position, please forgive me.”

 

A gentle hand caressed Erwin’s face, pulling slightly upwards, a silent demand that Erwin was happy to comply with. A small frown marred Levi’s perfect features, but he pressed a small kiss to Erwin’s forehead, and when he moved back to sit on the armchair in the room’s corner, Erwin could see it had been replaced by a soft smile.

 

“Most days I would discipline you for not following my orders, but you look so good today I think I can overlook your transgression. Now come sit by me and we’ll decide on what such a beautiful boy should get as a reward.”

 

Erwin knew what was expected of him. Slowly, purposefully, sensually, he bent over and padded over to his Daddy on his hands and knees. Once again, he assumed his position, except this time he looked up in adoration at Levi, seated comfortably with his legs on either side of Erwin's body.

 

"Tell me, baby boy. How should I reward you today?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at any kind of smut so please be kind ;u;
> 
> Part two will be up as soon as I finish typing it!


End file.
